Madness!
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: How many characters can we pair Kagome up with? You decide! Girls are allowed as well! Ratings will vary! :D
1. Marriage Proposal?

**A/N: This is going to be a collection of oneshots between Kagome and any character from Naruto. ****_Any._**** That includes girls too.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome looked at the proffered item with skepticism. Things like this always happened, for some reason that she couldn't explain. Usually she knew how to deal with it. This time however, she was at a loss.

Uchiha Sasuke was silently offering her a rice ball from his bento. His face was composed of a passives blazeness. Yet, his body and jaw were rigid. By the way he was acting, it was like his life was riding on her decision to take the item.

That was what had her confused. Sasuke didn't talk to girls. Never in his thirteen years had he shown any interest in the female species. So, the fact that he was giving his attention to _Kagome_ of all people, was astonishing.

She tilted her head to the side, looking him over with a casual indifference. Finally deeming it okay, she accepted the rice ball with a smile.

The smirk that came to the boys face in that moment, could only be described as roughish. She could feel her face turning red.

_Why do I feel like I've just accepted a marriage proposal?_

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**

**Who should I do next? You decide.**


	2. Confused Voyeur

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter! Again, Kagome and **_**any**_ **Naruto character. Including girls.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**This was chosen because it got 2 requests.**

**Enjoy!**

He watched as she trained. She didn't know that he was there of course, but that was because he made it so.

Her power and person intrigued him to no end. His Sharingan eyes were latched onto her form as she twirled around and fought her opponent. Her lovely long hair wrapping around her body in the most sinful of ways.

As much as he wanted to say that he was only watching her because she was a good fighter, he couldn't. He just liked to watch her. But, if anyone were to question him on what he was doing, he could just pass it off as a fleeting interest in her chakra control. That was good enough, because she was awarded for such control.

This wasn't necessarily all true for him. In the beginning, he was intrigued with her power and how she wielded it. But, that soon morphed into genuine interest for the girl. He found himself coming to watch her train even more, until he could no longer tell himself that t was just about chakra.

Kagome Higurashi twisted and turned like a dancer. Her balance made even _he_ jealous. He didn't know how, since he was clan heir and he'd been better than anyone he'd ever faced. Rising through the ranks quickly for his age, was considered an amazing feat, which garnered him much praise from elder shinobi.

Everyone was always impressed with his speed and precision. Yet, when he watched Kagome fight, he found himself drawn in. To fight like her. To take part in her dangerous dance. To move like her. With her. To just be near her.

He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment. It made his normally cold expression warm up as his face turn a light shade of pink. His heart fluttered slightly.

Kagome landed after a graceful spin and exhaled. Oh, how he'd love to be that breath of air she took in right after.

His ponderings were cut off as she turned and looked right at him! He was so well hidden that she shouldn't have been able to see or sense him at all! What had happened?

She waved a hand in his direction and blew a kiss his way.

His breath caught in his throat as he fell off his tree branch, hitting the ground hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome walked over to the Uchiha. She knew he had been watching her. She knew every time he showed up. Sure he hid his chakra and his physical presence, but she still felt his aura, which was something he didn't know.

Kneeling down, she planted a kiss on his forehead, enjoying how his face flushed uncharacteristically.

Giving him a smile, she said, "You know Itachi, If you want to go out, I know this great place that serves some _really_ good udon."

**A/N: How was it? Let me know.**

**Who should I do next? You choose.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Icha Icha Miko

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kakashi was reading his newest edition of the Icha Icha series. Icha Icha Miko. Master Jiraiya had centered it around the love affair between a miko and a ninja, who were forced apart by familial hatred.

He was so fond of the book already, that he had read it several times in the past year. The characters were so lifelike it was amazing. He literally felt like he was there! This was undoubtedly the best book Jiraiya had ever written!

He continued reading, not noticing the girl in front of him until it was too late.

"Uh!"

He looked over the top of his book to see a young woman sprawled out on the ground, a book and a packet of paper lay next to her. Her long black hair surrounding her.

He placed the Icha Icha book in his pouch and bent to help her up. "I'm very sorry. I was reading and I wasn't paying attention," he let out an uncomfortable laugh.

She smiled and picked up her things, "That's quite alright! I was preoccupied as well."

Kakashi was stunned into silence as he gazed into her clear blue eyes. So deep and mysterious. For a moment, he thought that she had a dojutsu with the intensity of the stare she was giving him.

"I was looking right at you too! Somehow, I still managed to fall," she laughed, bringing a light to her eyes.

Her expression brightened, "I did notice that we were reading the same book though!"

Kakashi's heart took off in that moment. He had just quite literally bumped into a girl, who was reading Icha Icha. A _girl_, who was reading Icha Icha!

_She must be an angel!_

"Do you like the Icha Icha series?" he asked, curious to hear her answer.

She smiled, "To be honest, I haven't read any of the other books. I'm reading this one though because it'll help me with my role in a movie! I'm getting into my character more! We did the photoshoot a month ago and I was told that I needed to get more into character if I wanted to keep the role."

He found himself interested, "What movie?"

She smiled even more and turned the packet of paper to his gaze. A picture of her with another man was on the front. The bold writing at the top, caught his eye.

**ICHA ICHA MIKO: THE MOVIE!**

**Starring, Kagome Higurashi and Tatsuya Sendo.**

Kakashi looked up and noticed the billboard right behind her, which said:

**ICHA ICHA MIKO: THE MOVIE!**

**Starring Kagome Higurashi and Tatsuya Sendo.**

A very well taken picture took up the majority of the board. The woman, that was standing in front of him, was featured in the picture, in the embrace of a ninja, as they kissed passionately!

He looked from the billboard, to the packet and finally, to her. It all clicked at once! His eyes bulged!

"My name is Kagome Higurashi!" the blue eyed woman introduced herself with a bow.

Kakashi barely registered himself giving his own name.

_She really is an angel! So perfect!_

**A/N: How was it? Let me know!**

**Who's next? Girls are allowed too!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. Shikamaru's Knight

**A/N: Hello again! Here's another one!**

**Again, this is for Kagome and **_**anyone**_ **from Naruto.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome shook the shoulder of the man. What he was doing, sleeping on a windy hill, she had no idea. But she did know that if he stayed out any longer, he would catch a nasty cold.

The man groaned as his eyes cracked open. Their eyes connected and he whispered in a shocked tone, "Tenshi?"

Kagome willed the blush away and shook her head. "You're going to get hypothermia if you stay out here any longer," she told him, while trying not to smile.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ugh! I fell asleep, and now I have a crick in my neck. What a drag," he mumbled with a wince. Looking up at her he said, "Thanks."

She blushed at how handsome he looked, in a sort of reclining position. _He looks toned! Must be from all that ninja training. _

She found herself wondering what he looked like without the flak vest on. _I'd bet anything that he's sexier than Inuyasha!_

Composing herself, she grinned, "Don't mention it." Holding out her hand, she offered her name, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He grasped it tightly and she pulled him off the ground. "Shikamaru Nara. If you hadn't woken me up, I would've slept here all night and would most likely have woken up with a cold. _That_ would've been the ultimate drag. Thanks again."

She smiled at him, "What were you doing all the way out here?"

"Eh!" he groaned, stretching his arms while cracking his back.

Kagome secretly enjoyed how his Jonin vest rose slightly, giving her a nice view of his mesh covered stomach. _Like I thought. Perfect body._

"I was cloud gazing. It's one of my favorite hobbies," he explained with a shrug.

She gasped, "That's _my_ _second_ favorite hobby! Right after playing Shogi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru's attention was caught immediately. They had the same interests? He had to find out more.

"I love Shogi as well. Who is your king?" he asked. If she was a true lover of the game, she'd know exactly what he was talking about.

"The Land of Fire," she answered without having to think. "My home, which is filled with all of those I wish to protect. I am a knight, whose swift fighting and thinking, allows me to jump over my enemies in order to protect my king," she explained with a wistful smile.

Shikamaru watched her with wide eyes. He had never known anyone other than Asuma that put that much thinking and reasoning into something like that.

He had never shown interest in any girls before. But was all for paying attention to Kagome Higurashi. They had the same hobbies and viewed themselves in the same way.

_I have to get to know her better._

As they continued to talk, one thought ran through his mind. _She's perfect._

**A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you think please?**

**Who should be next. Leave it in your review!**

**Tenshi~ means angel.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	5. Don't Get Mouthy With Me

**A/N: Here's the next one!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome gave a frustrated growl. Why did she always have to be the one that got kidnapped? It wasn't fair!

After the final battle and her wish on the jewel, she was taken to some place, in the middle of nowhere! With no idea where she was, she had just picked a direction and hoped beyond all hope that she would find some form of civilization, that could tell her where the hell she was.

Finding a small village and being allowed to stay in the home of a farmer wasn't all that hard. She got to work for the old man and in return, her a place to stay and food to eat. A nice little agreement.

One day however, she had gone out into the fields to do some much needed work, but was interrupted, when an explosion shook the area. Running back to the house, she found that everything in the small village was destroyed. Some buildings, burning to the ground!

There were two men in black cloaks that were decorated with red clouds, attacking and killing everyone! She watched as houses exploded and villagers died from being stabbed with this weird tail thing one of the men had.

The blond man, had noticed her and sent some weird white things at her. She was able to erect a barrier in time. The things hit the pink wall and exploded, making the defence shudder under the power of the attack.

A man that Kagome didn't recognize ran past her and out of the village. The other man in a black cloak with the freaky tail, followed after him.

Kagome was left alone, with the blonde, whom she was annoyed to admit, was very attractive. Apparently, he wanted to get her barrier down and began throwing explosive after explosive at her. Her barrier weakening with every blow, until she was finally forced to her knees under the pressure and her powers gave out.

She had woken up in a strange room, with the blonde sitting not to far away.

"Leader says that you have interesting powers hmm," he said offhandedly.

She threw him a frown. "Why am I here?!" she demanded.

"Relax hmm. I decided that your weird pink chakra was cool and I brought you back to the base hmm. Leader says that you are pure hmm. That you are something that hasn't existed in years hmm. Hell, even Hidan says that you are 'pure and special', hmm," he told her with a shrug of his shoulders, his blonde hair swaying with the motion.

At that moment, she began to curse him out. Using words that would've made Inuyasha proud. Through it all, he sat there, staring at her. A large grin spread across his face as she continued.

When she finally calmed down, he decided to speak, "Well, you have quite an _explosive_ personality! Hmm. I like it! Hmm."

She was annoyed to see that he was amused with what she had said, and was pissed off for thinking that his little speech impediment was cute!

"Fuck you!" she snarled.

"Hmm. You're a mouthy one aren't you? Hmm. I think it's sort of funny when you look so disheveled and all, hmm. Yes, you look a little worn out hmm. Like you've been doing a lot of _strenuous_ work hmm. A lot of _hard_ work hmm," He stressed with a smirk.

She didn't like the look on his face and told him so.

He just shrugged, "It's not my fault you look so delectable hmm. Maybe you should fix yourself up a bit hmm. You're giving me ideas hmm. And I'll have you know, that I'm _very _good with my hands hmm."

She shivered at the innuendo. Why did all the hot guys either have to be perverts, idiots, or evil? It wasn't fair! Just like how she was always the one who got kidnapped!

She opened her mouth the give him a piece of her mind, but was cut off by his hand. Angry, that her chance to curse at him some more was muffled, she tried to pull his hand away, while making annoyed noises.

Something wet touched her lips and she froze. What the hell was that?!

"Now that I've got your attention, I'm Deidara hmm," the blonde smiled a little.

Her eyes traveled down to the hand that was covering her mouth. What had just happened?

She gasped when the wetness moved against her lips once more. Something wet slid into her mouth and tickled her tongue.

Deidara held up his other hand and her eyes bulged. There was a mouth on it! Which meant….that there was a mouth on the one covering her mouth. Then the wet thing, was a tongue!

"As I said, hmm. I'm _very_ good with my hands hmm," He smirked, running his free hand along her arm. The mouth, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

The ideas that entered Kagome's mind in that instant, were something else. He had boldly stated that he was good with his hands. It turned out, that he had mouths on them. There were _so many_ things he could do with them too!

Her face flushed as the foreign tongue in her mouth wiggled around, giving her an idea that wasn't something a miko she think of. _I'm becoming Miroku!_

Deidara removed his hand slowly when the girl slumped slightly. "So, my beautiful masterpiece, hmm. What is your name? Hmm." he asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," she mumbled, refusing to look at him. He couldn't see her blush! That would let him onto what he was thinking!

"Well Kagome, hmm. I was told that you could stay here, so long as you don't try to kill anyone, hmm," he told her, grinning a little when she snorted. "You will be staying in my room, hmm. And we will be spending a lot of time together, hmm."

She still didn't look at him.

"_I_ for one, am excited, hmm." he said.

She couldn't hold back her curiosity and asked why.

He gave her a smirk that had her blushing along with the words that came out of his mouth. "Because, I get more time to show you how well I can use my hands, hmm."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! Let me know how it was. **

**Who is next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. Good Boy, Good Girl?

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you okay pretty lady?" a childs voice roused her from her slumber.

Kagome squinted into to the light and saw a person wearing an orange mask. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm Tobi! Tobi found you laying in the middle of the road and moved you to a safer place! Tobi's a good boy!" the person said as he danced around.

Kagome sat up and rubbed the sore spot on her head. Looking at Tobi, she deduced from the height that it was a grown man, yet he was talking in a childish voice. Weird. She could practically see the deception flowing from his aura.

"Who are you really? I can tell that you're lying," she asked, folding her arms in the process.

Tobi stopped bouncing around, "You don't think Tobi's a good boy?" he asked in a pathetically small voice that quivered.

"Your aura screams deceit. Who are you?" she demanded.

Tobi was silent as he approached her. She felt everything around her fade away as her mind went fuzzy. She barely registered Tobi removing his mask.

All she could see was the color red. Then, felt a small pressure on her lips.

Before losing consciousness she heard a faint whisper of, "Be a good girl for me."

**A/N: As requested.**

**Who's next? I have the sequel to the 1st chapter, or Jiraiya.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	7. Marriage Proposal? 2

**A/N: Hello people! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

He watched as she ate the riceball slowly. Sasuke had to physically restrain himself from jumping up, and rubbing his victory in every other boys face. Things like that would ruin his image though and were very unUchiha like.

He was glad that she had accepted his gift. This meant that the courting process could begin.

In the Uchiha clan, a man will gift the woman he wishes to marry, with something that he likes. If she accepts, she has agreed to marriage and they can consummate their union whenever they so choose. But because Kagome wasn't an Uchiha, the tradition was changed a little. Basically, she agreed to court him instead of just marrying him.

From that moment on, he would involve himself in her life more. When Iruka had announced that they were on the same team, he was ecstatic! This gave him an even better opportunity to make her love him. It was as if the Kami were agreeing to this union.

He loved everything about her. Her intelligence and personality. How she didn't treat him differently just because he was an Uchiha. She didn't stalk him and try to get him to go out with her ever. She was beautiful, for someone her age, and he sometimes found himself just staring at her.

She was the definition of perfection. She would help him avenge his clan and she would birth him many strong children. All he had to do, was get her to return his feelings. The thought of admitting how he felt, was a little embarrassing, but he would do it, if it meant that she'd feel the same in return.

Kagome paused in her eating and looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking," he answered with a shrug.

"About what?" she asked with quirked eyebrows.

"About this beautiful blue eyed girl that I want to marry," he answered looking at her intently.

Her face turned an attractive shade of red. "R-really?" she stuttered out.

He gave her his best smirk and nodded, "Yes. Would you like another?" He held out the bento to her.

She glanced at it and then him, before smiling and nodding.

He smiled inwardly at the small victory.

_Kagome, I __**will **__marry you!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Who is next? Jiraiya or Gaara? I have both written out, all I have to do is type.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	8. Shifting Sands

**A/N: Hello people! Here's another one!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

She was near. His ever present sand began to shift.

There was a knock on the office door, before she came in. Her smile made his breath hitch.

"Hello Gaara! I made

you lunch!" she exclaimed, placing the bento on his desk.

Once again, he was amazed by her. Even though he had gained the approval of most of his village, some people were still hardened toward him. When Kagome had publicly announced that she had feelings of 'love' for the Kazekage, those people were quick to try and change her mind.

He was flattered to find out what she had beat the living hell out of those people, all on his behalf. She then planted a long kiss on his lips in front of everyone in the vicinity, and told him to disregard what they said.

She had said that she didn't care about his demon. She made it abundantly clear that she liked him and couldn't care about the demon within.

Her neglect of his proper title and the fact that she cooked him lunch every day, were testaments to her feelings.

Once, he had heard the secretaries in the office ask her why she liked him. Kagome told them that he had a pure soul, despite his tenant. She also stated that she was drawn to the distressed and publicly abandoned. In her opinion, he was worthy of every ounce of attention she showered him with.

She talked about how beautiful she thought his eyes were, and how she loved his deep voice that gave her shivers every time he spoke. His hair just made him 'stand out' even more. She got all the women giggling when she described the tightness of his….posterior, and told them that she adored his obvious intelligence.

She admired his love for the village, despite the fact that they annihilated his childhood. And she wanted to be an example like him, for people to look up to.

When the women began to talk about his physical fitness he left, unable to listen to Kagome talk about what she wanted to _do_ to him.

When she had walked into his office a half an hour later, he couldn't even look at her. There was no way that he would allow her to see his blush! No way!

With all of that, he _still_ had a difficult time believing her feelings. She didn't know of all the things that he had done! If she found out, would her opinion of him change? Would she hate him? He didn't like that thought and promptly banished it.

He let his sand slide across her skin in a soothing caress. Showing his longing in the only way he could. He didn't want her to leave. He couldn't bear it. Not her too!

Her eyes softened, "Gaara, I know that you think that if I find out about your past, I'll hate you."

His jaw actually dropped from shock.

She came around to his side of the desk and sat in front of him. He looked up at her, wondering what she was doing.

"There was this guy, who tried to kill when we first met," she began.

His sand shifted once again as he felt his anger rise.

"He ended up becoming my best friend, because I didn't care that he was half demon. Unlike everyone else, I treated him like a person and he began to like me for that. I knew that he killed innocent people in the past, but that didn't matter to me. He was my friend. In fact, I was kind of in love with him for a while," she smiled slightly.

Gaara frowned at that. Someone else had her heart?

"But, we decided that friendship was more than enough for us."

He calmed immediately.

Kagome stood and leaned into his face, "I don't care what you are, or what you've done. You're Gaara in my eyes and that's all I need."

Without any warning, she closed the distance between them.

Gaara jumped. She was kissing him again! _Kissing him_! Again! And it was….nice.

Kagome pulled back and sent him a wink. "I'll see you later Gaara," she purred before running out the door.

He sat there, staring at the doorway. Happiness was coursing through him, causing his sand to shift once more, making jumpy little movements.

Gaara's mind ran over her words. She wasn't a liar and she said that she liked him. 'Loved him', to the villagers. He came to an abrupt decision.

_I'm going to ask her to marry me._

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Jiraiya is next. I already typed his up.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	9. With Age Comes Experience

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

How had it happened? She couldn't understand how it had happened! She had been sitting at the bar, thinking about life, when _he_ walked in.

Out of at least a hundred people, his attention was drawn to _her_! He spoke in a respectful suave manner, and never let his eyes stray too far. He complimented her and listened to what she had to say. He was something new, even though she found out that he was in his fifties.

She had also found out, that he was a writer of romantic novels. He had asked for her opinion of an idea he wanted to use for his next book, and she told him that it was a good idea. She even said she was interested in reading his other books.

As they talked, he kept on ordering her more sake until she couldn't sit straight. It was after her sixth bottle, that she had finally agreed to let him take her home.

Something happened between leaving the bar and getting to her front door, because he ended up staying the night.

Now here she lay, wondering how she could possibly let herself have sex with a man who was twice her age.

_Am I a reverse cougar? Am I a jaguar? _

His large hand massaged her hipbone in a circular motion. The warmth of his body seeping into hers.

"Oh Kagome," he purred.

"Yes, Jiraiya?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Are you up for another round?" he asked while blowing warm air against her neck, making her shiver.

When she nodded, he rolled her over, and propped himself up on his arms.

With the view, she was reminded of how it happened. For a fifty year old man, Jiraiya was very fit and toned. He was also nicely _proportioned_, which made her happy. His long silvery hair spilling over his shoulders, brushing against her skin, making her shiver again. How could he still look so good at his age?

"Ready?" he smirked, eyes twinkling.

"Bring it….old man," she taunted.

And did he bring it, proving all night long that with aging came experience.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Who is next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	10. A Rose By Any Other Name

**A/N: Hello people! This is my first Yuri! Let me know how I did!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Ino stared at the bouquet of flowers that her father had just given to her. Apparently someone came into the shop, picked out a cluster of flowers, paid for them and then insisted that they'd be given to her.

Inoichi swore up and down that he couldn't tell who it was because of how they were dressed. They didn't even speak! The person just gave him a card stating that they were to be given to his daughter.

It was a simple bouquet, that held a lot of meaning. Five pink Hibiscus flowers, which signified the delicacy of beauty, were the centerpiece. Surrounding them, were eleven yellow Tulips, which were a sign of helpless love. Wrapping around the combined stems was rich, verdant Ivy, that stood for fidelity and faithfulness.

This admirer was saying that they were in love with her. That they found her beautiful and were promising to stay true to her.

Ino sighed at how romantic it was. If only she knew who had bought them for her!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The same thing happened a week later. Her mother had been watching the shop when the stranger came in and repeated what they had done the previous week.

This time, the centerpiece was eleven beautiful Forget Me Not's, surrounded by five large Hyacinth blooms. Three white Carnations, which meant remembrance, were placed on the outside. Once again, the bouquet was wrapped in Ivy.

This bouquet stated that this person was serious in remaining faithful and was asking for her not to forget it, and always remember it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next week, Ino had gotten time off from missions and was forced to work in the shop.

She had been lounging around all day in absolute boredom. No one had come in at all and she couldn't leave the register to go and get something to read! It was all very annoying!

The ringing of the store bell got her attention. She looked to the door with hope burning in her eyes. In walked Kagome Higurashi, the prettiest girl in the village. The one that all the guys were crazy for! The one that every girl wanted to emulate! In her shop!

Kagome gave her a polite nod and set off, picking out flowers from the vast selection that was available.

When Kagome finished, she brought the bouquet to Ino and pulled out her money.

Ino observed the bundle of flowers. A dozen red roses, which meant passionate love, surrounded by twenty-four Passion flowers and wrapped in Ivy. I sign of great, sincere love.

The ensemble reminded her of something she had seen before. She just couldn't remember what it was!

"That will be four hundred ryo please?" she said in a low voice.

Kagome smiled and handed over her money, before presenting the bouquet to the young Yamanaka, who accepted them in shock.

"Ino Yamanaka, you remind me of the beautiful Amaryllis. You have such a dramatic presence, that I find it hard not to notice you," Kagome cooed, leaning forward to caress the blonde's face between her palms.

"I have admired from afar, but alas, I seek to gain your favor as of right now," she smiled.

Ino was gaping while trying to breathe. Kagome Higurashi was talking to her! And touching her! It had to have been a dream!

Kagome leaned forward and licked the exposed skin of her love interests throat. When Ino shuddered, she bit down lightly, making the girl gasp.

"Yes, I will have you my dear Ino. Just as you shall have me," Kagome purred while ghosting a trail of hot air up the blonde's neck. Gazing into those amazing sky blue eyes, Kagome smiled once more. "Mine," she whispered.

Ino's world faded when Kagome's lips met hers.

_Oh my!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! How was it?**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	11. Dog's Know Best

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"You're so cute!" Kagome cooed.

"Arf!" the large white dog barked, its tail wagging madly.

Kagome rubbed her face into his sleek coat, "What's your name boy?!"

"Arf!"

"Akamaru huh? I like that. I'm Kagome," she answered with a smile.

Akamaru froze, and looked at her. He barked something at her and she nodded. He barked some more.

"Yes, I can understand you. I spent a lot of time around canine demons and I had to learn the different languages," she told him while scratching his ears.

Akamaru's tail thumped wildly, "Arf!"

"Well, when did he say he'd be back? Have you been sitting out here for a long time?" she asked, rubbing his head.

"Arf! Arf!"

Kagome frowned. Three hours waiting for his partner. The poor thing.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something, so long as you don't mind coming inside," she said gesturing to the enormous house behind her.

Akamaru looked between her and the house and barked. He jumped up, placing his paws on her shoulders and knocking her to the ground.

Kagome found herself pinned under the color white and her face being showered with doggy kisses. "Ha! Ha! Okay, I'll take that as a yes!" she laughed.

"Arf!"

"Akamaru what are you doing?! Don't attack random villagers!"

Both Kagome and Akamaru stiffened at the authoritative voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba was in a near panic! Why would Akamaru attack someone?! Even when people pissed him off, he usually ignored them.

"Akamaru, get over here **now**!" he ordered, letting his alpha take over.

When Akamaru whimpered and moved, he was able to get a good look at who his friend had been sitting on.

It was a girl. A really beautiful girl, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She sat up with a frown and didn't even look at him! Her attention was fixed on Akamaru.

"It's okay boy," she purred to the dog, petting his head softly.

"Arf!" Akamaru nodded his head.

Kiba's mouth dropped. Akamaru was trying to tell a random stranger that he was alright? Why?

"Does this happen a lot?" the girl asked the dog.

Akamaru nodded and barked some more.

"Oh he does, does he?" she said, casting Kiba a surprised look.

Kiba was in a state of shock when he realized that the girl and Akamaru were talking to each other. He was surprised to find that she had understood everything Akamaru was saying.

"Uh, what's going on?" he finally asked.

Akamaru barked and him and his jaw dropped. "What?!"

The girl stood, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Akamaru and I were about to go inside and eat. Would you care to join us?"

Kiba was gobsmacked when Akamaru whimpered and Kagome answered him with a growl. How could she do that?! She knew what the was saying?!

"So, are you coming Kiba?" Kagome asked, opening her front door.

She walked inside and Kiba found his attention drawn to her hips that swayed as she walked.

He bent down and whispered to his friend, "You weren't hurting her?"

Akamaru shook his head.

"So, you just happened upon a hot woman that somehow understood what you were saying and can communicate back?" he asked.

Akamaru nodded, and then barked.

Kiba looked at the open door and then to his friend. "Akamaru, you are the best matchmaker ever!"

Akamaru nodded and entered the house.

Kiba smirked. _Funny how a dog ends up finding me the perfect woman She even smells great!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	12. Good Kitten?

**A/N: Hello people. This chapter is a bit different than the others. **

***Warning* There is a lemon. Just so you know, I don't do lemons often, cause I can't tell if I write them good or not. Let me know how the chapter was please, cause I'm a little worried about it.**

**Rated M.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**!*This chapter is dedicated to **_**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**_**, for being my _100th_ reviewer! Thank you toots! :D*!**

**I changed some things to fit my purpose. Non-canon ahead.**

**Try to enjoy!**

Kagome groaned. When had she allowed herself to do such things? Wasn't there some point where she would be against things like this? Yet, she couldn't remember such a time.

She had been with the Akatsuki for a year and thought that she was okay with how everything was. She didn't particularly agree with what they were doing, but she tried her best to ignore it and tried to change their plans. She had met Itachi and learned what had happened with his family. She didn't agree with it, but she didn't have the right to judge.

One day, he had gone out on a mission with his partner Kisame, and came back with his little brother Sasuke. She was confused, because she had heard that Sasuke vowed to kill Itachi and avenge their clan. Itachi they explained that he was able to get through to his little brother and told him what really happened.

Sasuke now had a very deep hatred for Konoha for what they had made his big brother do. Kagome and Itachi were trying to get him to change his viewpoint because it wasn't the village that was at fault, but the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was sort of listening to them, but still wanted to cling to his hatred.

For a few months, it had just been Kagome, Itachi and Sasuke. But then, someone in the Akatsuki whom everyone thought was a childish little kid, turned out to be the opposite. Kagome found out that Itachi and Kisame knew the whole time who it was, but were just as shocked as she, that he had dropped his facade.

Madara Uchiha, whom everyone thought was dead, was actually pretending to be Tobi, the cute little brat had lightened the stuffy mood in the base every day. No one thought that they could be shocked any more than they already were.

They all thought too soon. It turned out, that the person who was calling himself 'Madara Uchiha', was actually a guy named Obito Uchiha. Itachi gave a brief explanation of who he was in order to satisfy everyone's curiosity.

Obito then summoned the real Madara who, just like the other three Uchiha in the room, had black hair, dark eyes and a pale complexion. Madara was revealed to be the _real_ leader of the Akatsuki, and explained that he had Obito pretend to be him for a while as a part of his plan. This had everyone looking at Pein in confusion.

The orange haired male just nodded and relinquished his 'leadership' to the Uchiha.

Everything had gone back to normal, somewhat. That was until Madara started showing interest in Kagome. This brought about a negative reaction in Itachi and Sasuke who had also begun to like Kagome. The poor miko had been caught in between three sexy men and didn't know what to do.

Neither of them felt like giving up their pursuit of her and she had screamed saying that she had liked them all and just decided not to choose anyone and remain alone.

They didn't have the same idea apparently. Barely a minute after exploding on them, she found herself laying in a large bed surrounded on each side by an Uchiha. The three men having decided, at some previous moment in time, to share her.

At first, Kagome wasn't comfortable with the whole foursome idea. She was raised to believe that such things were taboo and should _never _occur. However, one thing about the Uchiha men, was that they were masters of everything, including persuasion.

Who knew that a miko could be so…..naughty? Who would've have ever thought that she would enjoy such things?

Madara, being the eldest Uchiha, got the privilege of her first. Then Itachi and finally Sasuke. Kagome had thought that they would be finished after that, but was proven wrong.

She also found out that Uchiha men didn't tire easily and had literally cursed their everlasting stamina. Kagome learned what it was like a blowjob pretty quickly when Madara claimed to 'have' her first. She quickly learned what Sasuke and Itachi preferred and found herself liking it. A horrifying thought really, but there was just something about having a cock in her mouth that she really enjoyed. A little too much if she were to be honest.

Kagome also liked the feeling of three men, fucking her from different angles. Each of them taking turns.

"Come for us Kagome," Itachi purred at her, giving a particularly hard thrust.

Sasuke gave his usual grunt while Madara laughed. "Yes, kitten. Show us how much you like it?" he smiled.

She blushed and didn't make a sound. She couldn't let them know how good it felt. With Sasuke pretty much blocking her ability to talk, the only way for her to let them know how she felt, was to moan. But had decided not to. That wouldn't do apparently. The three Uchiha all stopped their movements simultaneously, making Kagome whimper at the loss of the beautiful friction. Sasuke removed himself from her mouth while the other two began to receded as well.

"Kagome, you know what we want," Sasuke said, running his hand over her body.

Madara and Itachi joined in and the three of them used their hands to drive the miko crazy.

She bit her lips, not willing to let out a sound. That plan was ruined when Sasuke leaned down and ran his tongue over her left breast. She squeaked long and loud.

"Kagome, just tell us what you want," Itachi whispered as he rubbed his face against her pale stomach.

Her face flushed. How could she say something like that aloud?

"Don't you want it kitten?" Madara taunted moving his hands over her hips and into the apex of her thighs brushing against her sex.

The teasing and taunts continued until the poor miko nearly exploded. "Just fuck me already!" she demanded.

That was all they wanted, and Kagome found herself full of Uchiha in every possible way.

Itachi and Madara pumping in tandem and both hit something inside her at the same moment causing her to tighten around them both and scream around Sasuke's cock. This itself, set them off and all four found their release.

"Our little kitten is such a good girl, isn't she?" Madara said as he pulled out and situated the young woman on her side. She was asleep instantly. Itachi and Sasuke both lay on the bed on either side of the miko while Madara got up to go take a shower.

"Be good with our kitten. I think she's a little worn out," the eldest Uchiha smirked, heading for the bathroom.

The brothers both grunted in unison, before following their miko's lead and falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Well…...how was it? Seriously. please let me know.**

**Who is next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	13. The Scorpion's Beginning

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"Don't go!"

Kagome rushed through the sand storm, hoping to stop him from leaving.

"You know that I don't like it here Kagome," the redhead answered in a calm voice, not bothering to look back at her.

"Please! We've been best friends since we were young! Don't leave me!" Kagome begged as the sand whipped past them.

"Yes, we have been. That is why I'm not taking you with me. I don't want to take you away from your home. You probably couldn't handle the life of a criminal anyway," he answered.

"There isn't anything I can do to get you to stay?!" Kagome asked.

The head of her best friend and crush moved from side to side. "No Kagome," he answered simply.

The girl sighed. "Very well then," she frowned.

When the sound of her movement, the red haired man sighed. She had finally given up. Good.

His vision was blocked by black in that instant as he felt something move against his lips.

Kagome pulled away from him and smiled. He took note of the bag that was slung over her shoulder and shook his head in exasperation.

"As the saying goes, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em'," she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

"I can't believe you would go this far Kagome," he smirked.

"Well Sasori, I will follow you anywhere," the girl told him as they walked away from their village.

"Why?" he asked, needing to know the answer.

She paused, and turned and looked at him, her blue eyes shining with emotion. "Because you're my best friend," she whispered. Then in a higher voice, "And I'm in love with you."

Sasori's faced pinkened slightly as he smiled, "Thank you Kagome." He then pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you too."

The two, now 'missing' ninja, continued out into the desert, neither looked back at the Sand village. Only forward to their future.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	14. Little Caged Bird

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy! **

"I'm so sorry!"

"No no, it was my fault entirely."

Neji looked at the beautiful woman he had just bumped into. She was quite the vision. Her indigo colored eyes were slightly panicked as she apologized again and again.

"It was my fault miss…..?"

"Kagome," the girl gave a nervous laugh.

_Caged bird? Not that I believe fate controls my life anymore, but his can't be __**just**_ _a coincidence. _

"I'm Neji Hyuga, nice to meet you," he smiled and shook her hand.

Her eyes sparkled in amazement, "Aren't you a prodigy?"

He just nodded, watching as she smiled up at him happily.

"That's so amazing! Your eyes are cool too. Eyes that can see through anything, maybe even time," she drifted off slightly, a frown marring her lovely features.

Neji frowned as well, "Are you well? I noticed that you seem a little out of sorts."

Kagome sighed, "I was thinking about something."

Neji looked around. Finding no one that could possibly interrupt them, he asked, "Care to tell me what's wrong? I could possibly assist."

_Why am I offering to help a girl I just met?_

She smiled, and suddenly he knew why.

_She's very attractive and I find her interesting. Ugh!_

"I'm a miko," the girl told him, making him freeze.

He had just had some impure thoughts about a holy maiden! The Kami were going to send him to hell!

"I'm a natural. The greatest to have ever been born, or so I'm told. But I found out that a miko's duty is to serve and protect. We aren't allowed to have families for they will take away our full attention and make us weak. We must remain virgins forever, so that we don't lose our purity," Kagome sniffed sadly.

Looking at him, she said, "I don't want to believe that my destiny has been chosen for me! But this is what my predecessors have done, and I'm expected to follow in their ways. I don't want to though. But I know of no other way."

Neji could understand easily how she was feeling. She was being confined to a fate that was chosen for her. Like how was was forced to serve the Main Branch.

She didn't want to believe in it. But she was expected to follow the path of those who came before her. She lived in such a way for so long, that she didn't know what else she could do. But she was brave enough to want something else.

Neji then did something he had never done before.

"Fuck the expectations!"

He cursed.

Her jaw dropped, "What?!"

"These people say that you are the best to have ever been born. Purity comes from within. Having a family and losing your virginity isn't going to change the fact that you are a powerful miko. Only the Kami can remove your power, not these people that are trying to rule you! You won't be any less of a miko if you choose your own path. As for your destiny, someone once told me that the only destiny we all share, is death," Neji explained.

Kagome watched him in shock.

"Do what I did and forge your own path through this world. Prove that a caged bird that longs to be free, will eventually learn to open its cage with its beak and will soar through the sky in happiness," Neji finished, exuding the largest amount of emotion he had ever expressed at once.

Kagome had been moved to tears. His words had stirred something inside her. Something that made her feel better. That made her heart beat quicker and her body to become warm.

Her eyes looked him over. Attractive, smart, a prodigy and wise. Perfect.

"I will. I'm going to free myself," she smiled through her tears.

Neji couldn't help but smile as well, "Good."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Will you go out with me?"

Neji flushed darkly, but nodded, "I would, enjoy that immensely, Kagome."

The two moved on, side by side. Both were so engrossed in each other, they never noticed the snickering heiress and blonde.

"I told you Kagome would get him!" Naruto chuckled.

"N-Neji will l-love her!" Hinata smiled.

Naruto threw an arm around his girlfriends shoulders, "Of course he will! It's Kagome!"

**A/N: Hello people!**

**1. Kagome- can be loosely translated to 'bird in a cage'. Coming from the game, Kagome, Kagome. Wiki it if you want.**

**2. The Hyuga Main Branches Juinjutsu can sometimes be called, 'Caged Bird Seal'.**

**Who is next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	15. Love Bug

**A/N: Hello people! Another chapter is out!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"Kagome, what's that?"

Kagome looked to where her friends Ino and Sakura were pointing.

On her shoulder, sat a black little beetle. She sighed.

"It appeared one day. I don't know where it came from but it won't go away. I can't bring myself to kill it though," she told them.

Both girls shrieked in disgust.

"It's just a bug, kill it!" Ino said.

Sakura nodded, "Yes please do it!"

Kagome shook her head, "I can't okay! It's been eating some of my chakra, which proves that it's just trying to stay alive. I can't kill it when it's trying so hard!"

The blonde and the pinkette froze and looked at each other.

"It's been eating your chakra?" Sakura asked slowly.

The girls gazed at their friend in wonder. When the girl nodded they squealed.

Kagome had no idea why they were freaking out one moment and jumping up and down laughing the next.

"Excuse me?"

The three girls turned to the voice. A man in a large coat, with the hood pulled up and a high collar was standing there. He had on sunglasses, so they couldn't see any part of his face.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, "We were right!"

They then turned to Kagome, "We'll leave you two alone."

Kagome watched as her friends ran off. What was that about?

She turned to look at the guy, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. How long has that beetle been with you?' he asked in a low gravelly voice.

Kagome thought for a moment, "About a week. Why?"

She blanched when a group of beetles, similar to the one on her shoulder, flew out from under his coat and landed on her shoulder as well.

"That, is a very special form of parasitic beetle. Sometimes they are called The Love Bug. There aren't many around Konoha and you've stumbled across a female. The beetles that just attached themselves to you, are the males of the species and are looking to mate her," the guy explained.

"They aren't going to do it on my shoulder are they?" she asked, watching the little bugs chatter to each other.

The most awkward thing was, she could understand them! Her miko powers, allowed her to communicate with nature in all forms and she found herself hearing the bugs talking.

"**Mate**!" the males demanded.

"**No**!" the female replied.

She looked up at the man and asked, "Do all insects argue like this?"

He seemed taken aback for a moment. "You can understand them?" he asked in shock.

She nodded, "I'm assuming that you can too. Where did they all come from? Do you have like a jar you were holding them in?"

She then blushed, "I'm sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi!"

He regarded her for a second before saying, "I'm Shino Aburame."

Kagome gasped, "That's where they came from! You're from the clan that breeds insects and lets them live inside you!"

Shino flinched and waited for the screamin to begin.

It never came. In fact, Kagome only got closer and asked, "So how do they come out?"

Shino was surprised, and mildly uncomfortable at having a beautiful girl so close. "You don't want to know," he whispered.

"No no! I do!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing onto his hand.

Shino could feel his face heating up. A pretty girl, who knew what clan he was from, was touching him willingly. This had never happened before. She knew who he was and she didn't run away. She didn't call him weird and demand that he leave her alone!

She was smiling and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

He looked down at the hand she was holding and she mimicked the movement.

His skin seemed to open up and little beetles crawled out from the holes.

She squealed, "Doesn't that hurt?!"

"No."

Kagome smiled and clasped his hand tighter. "Lets go somewhere and talk more!"

She pulled him along and he felt like he was floating.

The female beetle always attracted the males. It did so, like always, but it also worked to attract _him_ to Kagome. One little beetle, made all of this happen.

Bugs were amazing!

**A/N: I had to do it!**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	16. Yondaime Fan Boy!

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome looked at the blonde. His bangs hung over his eyes as two long strips framed his face, reaching his collar bone. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously at her.

She looked around, hoping that he was just looking at something behind her. There was nothing attention grabbing and she sighed. He was probably just another fan boy or something.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked in the best respectful voice she could muster.

His lips turned upward in a smirk. An action that gave him a roughish appearance. She felt her heart flutter slightly, but tried to ignore it. Sure he was the most attractive one to approach her so far, but that didn't mean a thing. He had to have a good personality.

From his clothing, she could tell that he was a Jonin level ninja, because of his flak vest. Yet he wore a longsleeved black shirt underneath it that had two bands wrapped around his elbows and wrists on both sides. Over his clothes, he wore a white shin length, short sleeved haori that was decorated in orange flames at the bottom.

His presence was pretty striking and it wasn't something she could ignore.

Vaguely, she could feel his chakra sliding along her skin and she shivered.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew where the Yondaime Hokage's inauguration is being held? I don't want to miss it," he said with a smile.

She blushed, "Yeah. It's on top of the Academy. Like it always is, or so I'm told."

He smiled and took ahold of her hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he whispered, "Thank you, Kagome." He winked and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

_Damn sexy ninja's having to show off! And how did he know my name?!_

She continued on her way to the inauguration, at a normal pace.

_Did he really not know where it was being held? He's a frickin' ninja for goodness sakes!_

When she arrived, she took a seat more towards the front and waited.

Within half an hour, the area was surrounded by ninja and villagers alike, who had all come to see their new Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage stood proud, in front of the village.

"People of Konoha, you have all come today, to witness the inauguration of the the new Hokage!" he announced.

Everyone cheered the loudest they could.

"May I present you with the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze!" he said stepping aside.

Kagome felt her stomach drop at the sight before her.

The man from before, was wearing the Hokage hat. His eyes seemed to have found hers easily and her smirked in her direction.

He looked over the crowd and spoke, "As the Yondaime, I promise to protect this village until my dying breath!"

As people cheered, Kagome sat frozen in her seat. The newest Hokage had been flirting with not even an hour ago!

_I didn't even know who he was!_

A flash of yellow caught her eye and she squeaked when she saw his face so close to her own.

"Now then, would you mind accompanying me on a date, Kagome Higurashi?" he asked with a smile.

The people and ninja who had noticed his appearance and heard his question yelled, "SAY YES!"

Kagome nodded dumbly and Minato beamed. "Then, I will pick you up at seven. Farewell," he winked and disappeared in a yellow flash.

_Oh my! I have a date with the Hokage!_

**A/N: Another one bites the dust.**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	17. Jashin's High Priestess

**A/N: Hello people! Here's another chapter!**

**I don't own naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome glared at the silver haired man. How dare he try and get in the way of her ritual! She had been praying, minding her own business, when he came out of nowhere and called her a heathen!

She was offended, because if anyone was the heathen, it was him! Disrespecting Lord Jashin's most loyal priestess like that! How dare he!

He had attacked her, with his large scythe and she defended with her sword. They squared off, cussing each other out and swearing to sacrifice the other to their god.

"Bitch, I'm immortal! The one who's getting sacrificed here is you!" he yelled.

Kagome wasn't fast enough to dodge his next attack and squealed as her head was lopped off.

"Yes! Take that bitch!" the man screamed.

Kagome glared at him from her spot on the ground, "Shut up!"

The man stopped cheering and turned to her head which was lying a few feet from her body. "You're talking?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No shit dumbass! When I get my head back on you are so fucked!" she screamed as her body moved forward to reattach her head to her shoulders.

The man watched in shock as the severed head cursed at him. Why hadn't she died?

When the woman was back on her feet she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm immortal jackass! You can't kill the High Priestess of Lord Jashin you heathen!"

He froze, "You serve Jashin?"

She smirked, "Are you worried now that you know what you're up against?"

Before he could speak and bright light appeared before them.

"**You **_**both**_ **serve me. Now stop fighting and get me a sacrifice. From this day forth, you are partners in **_**every**_ **sense of the word. You will live together, eat together, sleep together and sacrifice together. Go now!"** the voice of Jashin ordered.

Kagome looked at the man in shock. "We have to serve Lord Jashin together?" she asked.

"I'm Hidan, the High _Priest_ of Lord Jashin. If you really are the the High Priestess, then that means we are the same. Lord Jashin has made a demand of us. We should obey bitch," Hidan said swinging his scythe over his shoulder.

"I agree asshole. We wouldn't want him to be angry with us," she countered.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Cunt!"

"Dickhead!"

"Whore!"

"I'm a virgin you dumb fuck!" she screamed.

Hidan recoiled in shock, "Really?" He looked her over slowly, "You can curse like that, but you're a virgin?"

"No shit!"

Hidan felt a shiver go up his spine. _Lord Jashin put us together for a reason. I think I know what for._

"Curse at me again bitch," he demanded.

"Fuck you!" she yelled in annoyance.

The shiver came again and Hidan smirked. He reached out and tugged on her arm pulling her close, "It's so hot when you curse. Do it again!" His hot breath ghosted across her skin.

Kagome blushed at the closeness. Was he getting off on this?!

Hidan smirked wider and pulled her along, his arm wrapping around her waist. "So bitch, what's your name?"

"Uh…...Kagome," she mumbled.

"Well Kagome, you and I shall have a very fun eternity together. So long as you curse at like that, preferably while screaming my name, everything will be good," he said as they walked.

_Is he bipolar or something? Crazy maybe if he's getting off on me cursing. Now he's acting like we're friends and he's making innuendos too. Fuck!_

Kagome sighed as she was dragged along. _At least he's hot._

**A/N: Another one down!**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	18. Waves Against a Whirlpool at Sunset

**A/N: Hello people!**

**So, my favorite author, **_**Uchiha B**_**, actually reviewed this story! When I saw the name on my email, I was so excited that I jumped up and screamed for the world to hear!**

_**Uchiha B**_ **requested a Minato/Kagome/Kushina, so I did it!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

There were many things Minato Namikaze had done in his young life. But hitting on the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero of Konoha with his adopted sister, wasn't on his list of accomplishments.

Kagome sent him a wink and he blushed. Kagome was a big flirt and she didn't care that they were considered brother and sister in the eyes of Konoha. Since there was no blood between them, and they were the same age, she found no problem with flirting and touching however she wished.

Though he had honor and respect for the law, he couldn't find anything that refuted her truthful statements and therefore, never stopped her. Secretly, he enjoyed what she did when no one was around. And the things she did when they were in public! With the chance of getting caught, it was the biggest turn on ever!

He was shocked when Kagome had come to him and convinced him to make love to her. By the fifth time, it was an expected thing and he had stopped feeling bad and grew to enjoy himself.

Then, Kagome decided that she wanted to take it even further! She had remembered the Uzumaki girl from their Academy days and got a _bright_ _idea_. Note the sarcasm.

Kagome admitted that she was bisexual and wanted to have a threesome with him and Kushina Uzumaki. He remembered how hot everything had gotten in that moment. He woke up the next day, wondering what had happened.

Kagome repeated her wish, and he blushed again. The fact that his sister was trying to get him to agree to a threesome, was abnormal. Then, the girl she had chosen, was slightly scary and was brutal to men who didn't act the way she deemed okay.

He didn't have enough confidence in his skills to envision how they would accomplish such a thing. And he couldn't stop blushing at the thought.

"Kagome, I really don't think I can do this!" he panicked.

Kagome trailed her fingers across his muscular chest. For a seventeen year old, he was quite the fit ninja. In many areas.

"Minato, you and I both know how popular you are with the ladies," she purred in his ear, giving him shivers.

"I don't do anything though. This actually requires me to do something!" he replied with worry.

She leaned in and kissed him. Their eyes closed as they reveled in the closeness. She pulled away slightly, "Come on Mina-kun. Don't you want to have some fun? This will be so hot, I promise!"

He shivered from her sultry tone. "Isn't it kind of bad that you're the one who is trying to get me to do this?"

"Nope!" she winked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome had invited Kushina over to their shared apartment where she prepared the woman's favorite food, Shio Ramen.

Kushina was a little apprehensive, but when she saw the ramen, her fears went away.

"That was great!" the red head exclaimed.

Kagome smiled and leaned in a little. "I'm so glad that you liked it Shina-chan!"

Kushina blushed at how close those blue eyes were. "Um..yeah, thanks for the food."

Kagome smirked, "Why it was my pleasure Shina-chan!"

The girl backed up a step and bumped into Minato who was walking to his seat. He caught her around the waist and steadied her, but didn't let go.

Kagome stood and walked over to them. "You know Shina-chan, I've heard that redheads are really fiery in bed. Is that true?"

The girl looked back at Minato, to see him giving her his best smile. The one that sent girls into shock from the gorgeousness he exuded. Turning her eyes to Kagome she blushed.

Kagome was eyeing her as she raised her hand to caress the Uzumaki's cheek.

"Would you like to have some fun with us Shina-chan? You'd like it very much," she purred in the girls ear.

Kushina fainted in Minato's arms and Kagome flashed her brother a smirk.

"Lets take her to the bedroom now."

The fun would begin once their friend awoke from her little nap.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**BTW: Namikaze- Waves Against the Shore. Uzumaki- Whirlpool. Higurashi- Crickets at Sunset. (For those who didn't get the name of the chapter.)**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	19. One in a Million

**A/N: Hello people! This was very emotional chapter for me! Read the note at the bottom and you'll see why.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

He could barely see anything around him. His state of consciousness was constantly changing.

He felt as if he was a wave in the ocean. Being pushed and pulled around in the water. Sometimes going under to the darkness that lie below, only to resurface into the blinding light seconds later.

He could hear the frantic cries of a woman. She was praying to the Kami about something. He couldn't make out everything she said, but he could tell that she was pleading for something.

"Please!...Him!...Please!"

He wondered what had made her so sad. Her voice, though he couldn't catch all of it, was borderline hysterical. He felt something pushing against his shoulder. Pain wracked his body like an burning lance to the heart. That got his drifting attention.

_Why does it hurt so much?!_

The darkness changed once more except this time, it morphed into a sewer like room.

_Kurama? What happened?_ He asked the large fox who sat behind the red gate looking completely serene.

_**Well, you won. But you're dying.**_ The large Bijuu explained.

Naruto was horrified. _What?!_

Kurama nodded sagely, _**Despite most of our time together bring on bad terms, I'm proud to die alongside a worthy container and a worthy ninja.**_

Naruto could feel his eyes tearing up. He was dying?

_**Your body is weakening by the moment and soon we'll fade.**_

Naruto looked into the red eyes of the Kyuubi. If his body was dying and he was weak, then why hadn't Kurama tried to break free yet? Even with the new seal Naruto had put up, it would weaken when he died, which would give Kurama ample opportunity to get out and have his longed for freedom.

_Why are you still here, when you can be free?_

The fox looked him in the eye. _**I've been around too long. I would love my freedom, but in the end, I would probably get sealed into someone who will never match your potential or worth and I'll be a prisoner again. At least if I go out with you, I go out in an honorable way and I won't suffer any more sealings within those who aren't good enough.**_

Naruto wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was. He understood that Kurama was complimenting him, even though it was said in a carefree voice with an added shrug of his shoulders. The great fox did not compliment anyone! Which meant that he had finally earned the respect of the most powerful Bijuu.

The tears flowed even more. _Sorry Kurama._

The Bijuu just shrugged again. _**It's alright kid. Even though I wasn't the biggest fan of you most of your life, I have to admit that there was never a dull moment. So, maybe my imprisonment within you wasn't so bad.**_

Naruto didn't like the reserved tone. Like Kurama had already accepted their fate without a fight. He was okay with dying inside the body of a human, and wasn't particularly jumping to leave him alone when he had the chance. To let him face the oncoming darkness on his own.

Naruto looked around for something. He couldn't just die without trying to stop it! The door to the room beckoned him and he bolted for it.

He couldn't die! Not when Kurama was there! Not when he still had people to protect! Not when he hadn't even become Hokage yet! Most definitely not before _that_! And not before he could tell Kagome that he loved her!

Throwing open the large door, he ran into the dim hallway. Past doors with odd writings on them and onto the larger doors. Something had to be in here! It was his mind. Even if he couldn't remember directly, everything he'd ever heard and seen was in here somewhere!

At the other end of the hall stood a large door. Written in really fancy writing over the top, was the name _Kagome. _Across the threshold was a paper seal that he ripped off.

Everything in the room was neatly stacked together. There were scrolls and books everywhere, but they weren't in disarray. A figure was sitting on the floor, reading a scroll intently. When they looked up, his breath caught. "Kagome?" he whispered.

The woman sitting on the floor smiled, "Sort of. I'm part of her soul that she placed inside you incase of an emergency. I see that you finally removed that pesky seal too. Well, lets go!"

Naruto was confused at what she had said and just followed her as she left the room. Back down the hallway and into Kurama's chamber. She paused before the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kurama looked at her in shock. _**I never noticed until now. You're a miko!**_

She smiled, "I don't make it a habit to let everyone know of my status. Currently, the real Kagome is trying to keep you two alive. I am a piece of her soul that she had placed inside Naruto a while back, just incase. The seal she placed on me though, had to have been removed in order for her plan to work. Now that it's been taken care of, I have to ask. Do you wish to live?"

The blonde looked at the fox and both nodded.

"I can't die yet! I have so much to live for! I'll do anything to stay alive and see Kagome again!" Naruto insisted with a huff.

Kagome cocked a brow, "Are you sure you'll do anything, just to see the real me again?"

Naruto gave her an offended look, "I never go back on my word! That's my ninja way!"

Kagome smiled once more. "Okay then, mingle your chakra with my reiki and together, we shall give the real me the power she needs to accomplish this difficult task."

Her body glowed bright pink as a light shot upward. Kurama's orange chakra did the same, followed by Naruto's own strange Uzumaki inherited purple chakra.

The room shook as a bright white light surrounded them all.

Kurama actually smiled. _**She actually did it! Well Naruto, you found yourself a good mate!**_

Naruto blushed, but didn't deny the statement.

Kagome's soul smiled and waved at them, "I'll be returning to the main body now. Remember, this can only happen once, so don't go throwing your life away."

Naruto gave her the 'good guy' pose, "Not before I become Hokage I won't! That's a promise!"

Kagome smiled fondly at him, knowing that when he made a promise he stayed true.

Naruto and Kurama watched as she disappeared.

_I think I should wake up now._ Naruto looked over to Kurama who was smiling a little. _I'm glad that we aren't dead. _

_**So am I. I am forever in your miko's debt.**_

Naruto smirked, _And here you were talking about being proud to die alongside me and all!_

The Bijuu scoffed, _**I was trying to make you feel better kid. Now go and reunite with your mate and leave me be!**_

Naruto snickered as he turned to leave, _Love you too Kurama!_

He slipped from his mind, barely hearing the large fox call him a brat.

His eyes opened to see black. He tried blinking and shaking his head, but he black remained. Had he somehow gone blind?

Something brushed against his lips. It was soft and smelled faintly like Passion Flowers.

"Naruto! You're okay! I knew your will to live would be strong enough!" he heard _her_ voice call out.

The weight he could feel that was pushing on his stomach turned out to be Kagome, who was so relieved that she had been able to save him, that she threw herself over him in joy.

The black was replaced by the face of his girlfriend, who was busy checking over every inch of him, to ensure complete success of what she had done.

She ran her hands over him, making sure that he was really okay.

Naruto watched as she checked him over. He had literally been on the brink of death! He had almost died before getting to tell Kagome how he felt. But she had saved him, proving that she cared about him, which gave him the courage to do speak up.

"Kagome!"

The girl turned to look at him, "Yes?"

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

She blushed at the sudden action but didn't speak.

Looking into her eyes, Naruto spoke. "I realized when I was in there, that I was dying, with so many things left unspoken. So many things that I had been afraid to admit before, but the thought of never seeing you again, pushed that fear away," he told her.

Kagome was as red as a rose. Naruto was being so serious all of a sudden. It was as if he was going to….. Would he?!

"You care enough about me that you saved my life, even though you know very well what I am. You're always there for me. When I'm sad, I want to be near you, cause you make everything better. And when I'm happy, you are always the reason. We can talk about anything and never fear rejection for what we feel," Naruto said with a serious look in his eyes.

Kagome waited with bated breath. She had a feeling that the next thing Naruto was going to say, was going to be monumental.

"I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing you again. Never being able to tell you how I feel," Naruto pulled her closer as he leaned in. "I love you Kagome. I love how you smile and how you're so kind to everyone around you. How you get this little dip between your eyebrows when you're angry and how you laugh when you hear a corny joke. From your eyes to your hair, to your beautiful heart, I love it all."

Kagome squealed as he said the very words she had wanted to hear! She looped her arms around his neck and brought him into a fierce kiss.

Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm. Pulling back a little, he whispered, "I also love how eager you always are."

"Shut up and kiss me!" she ordered pulling him back to her once more.

Neither noticed their very large audience. And no one felt like stopping the lovebirds. They deserved a couple moments together, especially after what they had just gone through.

Their friends all smiled at the scene. The knucklehead had finally realized it. People like Kagome only came around once in a lifetime. Kagome was truly one in a million.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff,_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough._

_When I'm mad at you,_

_You come with your velvet touch!_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky, _

_I have never felt so happy, _

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye!_

_They say that good things take time, _

_But really great things, happen in the blink of an eye!_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one,_

_I can't believe it, ooohh! You're One in a Million!_

**A/N: I cried five time while typing this! I was listening to One in a Million by Hannah Montana. With the emotions from this chapter and the song(that i listened to on repeat) I was a wreck. But I got it all out!**

**I don't own One in a Million. That belongs to whoever owns it.**

**How was it?**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	20. Skinflint Gigolo

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Please?!"

"I'm busy counting the funds, you'll have to wait."

"Kakuzu! I'm horny, please?!"

"Thirty-five thousand five hundred and fifty-one, Thirty-five thousand five hundred and fifty-two."

"Kakuzu!"

"Not now Kagome. I have to finish this first."

There was a brief silence, before she uttered something he never thought she'd say.

"I'll go find Hidan. He's been begging to show me the 'real staff of Jashin'."

His body locked up. She wouldn't?! He actually didn't know if she would or not, because Kagome was a fickle little thing.

He couldn't let her know that it affected him so much. He'd just play it cool. Then she wouldn't know what to do.

"Go ahead."

Kagome let out a frustrated scream and stomped her foot.

She marched up to him and slammed her hands on his desk.

"Kakuzu!"

He sighed and looked up, "Yes?"

She pouted, "I'll, pay you 500, 000 Ryo."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Kagome stumbled into the kitchen, barely able to walk.

Hidan noticed first and was as brash as ever. "So, the fuckhead actually put down the money to give it to you huh?" he smirked.

The other Akatsuki members that were present turned to listen to the conversation. Kisame, more than anyone as he was looking for something to tease Kagome about.

"It didn't exactly happen like that," Kagome mumbled.

"Oh?" Kisame asked innocently.

"Well, we _did_ do it, but," she paused.

"But?" the men repeated, leaning in.

She looked away as she blushed, "I…...had to…...pay him."

Silence. Maybe even a cricket chirping.

"Really?" they asked simultaneously.

She nodded and that opened the floodgate. The laughter that came from the kitchen had gotten Pein's attention and when he walked into the room, he saw all of his subordinates rolling on the floor.

Kagome was standing by the sink shaking her head. "You _don't _want to know."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	21. Youthful Determination!

**A/N: Hello people!**

**This chapter was a special request done for **_**Silversun XD,**_ **for being the 200th reviewer! Thank you! :D**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome was walking along. Her training was over for the day. She needed to go home, shower eat and sleep. Her nice comfy bed was calling to her.

She passed through the trees and came to a clearing. There was a boy, maybe her age, doing push ups. He was counting out loud and she was shocked to hear him say, "Four hundred and seventy-three," as he counted.

Beneath him, was a puddle of sweat which proved that he had actually done over four hundred pushups and wasn't trying to show off because she appeared. In fact, he didn't sense her at all. She flared her chakra in hopes of getting a response, but he never reacted.

She stood there and watched as he kept on going, finally stopping at five hundred. He then rolled over and panted, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Kagome stepped into the clearing, "Are you okay?"

He jerked and turned to her, "Forgive me! I did not know, that you were there!"

She laughed and walked over to him, placing her bow beside her as she sat.

"It's okay. My name is Kagome," she smiled. "I was shocked at how hard you're training," she said.

He blushed, "I am Rock Lee, Ms. Kagome."

She waved her hand, "Just Kagome please. And I'll call you Lee."

He thought about it and nodded. "Okay then!"

Kagome looked him over, "I wanted to ask why you were training?"

"I want to train hard and become a splendid ninja!" Lee said, sitting straighter.

She smiled even more at his enthusiasm, "What gives you the drive to do so? You seem very dedicated to this. More than most people are."

Lee looked down, "I have a disease that won't let me use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I want to prove that even without them, I can become a great and respected ninja, through hard work. So, my sensei and I focus solely on my Taijutsu and we are working on making me the best Taijutsu specialist ever!"

He was standing by the end of his speech, excitement flowing through him.

Kagome felt respect for the boy. He was trying to find a way around his problem and still follow his dreams. He wasn't giving up and whining about how life hated him. He was being a man, and taking a bad situation and flipping it on its axis.

"Well Lee," Kagome said as she stood. "When the day comes and you finally succeed, I'll give you a gift for all of your hard work."

She grabbed her bow.

Lee looked confused, "What kind of gift?"

She winked, "The kind that you'll have to close your eyes for!"

She walked away, leaving him to wonder what she meant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She actually ran into him about a year later. His appearance had changed. He was sporting a bowl cut, but she didn't mind it. He looked kind of cute with it.

He was in the hospital and she had been going room to room, saying prayer for the injured.

He was lying in the hospital bed, looking so depressed. When she walked into the room, his eyes widened and he attempted to move.

She told him to relax and that she was going to over there so that he could rest.

He told her about how he lost to the sand ninja and how his arm and leg were supposedly never fit to train with ever again. The doctors told him that he would never be ninja with how bad the injuries were.

He was crying, because he felt like he was a failure.

"Lee, you haven't failed. You're working hard even though you have such a disadvantage, and you don't give up. Even though you were told that you will never be a ninja, you don't want to believe it and you want to get up and train again. Don't say that that makes you weak," she told him.

He smiled through the tears, "Thank you Kagome. You are very kind."

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow as well. How about that?" she said as she stood.

"I would appreciate that very much Kagome. Thank you again."

She turned to the door and said, "Don't give up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Immediately upon returning to her family's shrine, she rushed to her grandfather and begged him to find her someone to teach her healing.

He didn't ask her why she was so adamant about it, but complied and found her an older woman in the clan named Kaede to be her teacher.

Kaede was kind and precise. She had Kagome begin her healing training immediately, telling the girl to focus on what drove her to learn. She would go further with the right motivation and Kagome really wanted to help Lee.

She sped through her training quickly, thanks to her desire to help Lee.

She continued to visit him everyday for a month. One day she walked into his room and froze. There were people already in there, and before she could sneak out, Lee had recognized her.

"Kagome!"

She smiled at him and waved, "Hi Lee!"

"Gai sensei, this is Kagome. The girl I was telling you about!" Lee said to a man who closely resembled him.

The man was looking at her now, along with the big breasted blonde woman. "Um...hello. Sorry to intrude, I was just visiting Lee."

The blonde woman drew herself to her full height, "It's quite alright. We were just discussing the surgery that Lee wishes to have done."

"Is it going to be done?" Kagome asked.

The woman sighed, "Well, there's a very slim chance that he won't make it. Or that it'll have absolutely no affect."

Kagome looked to Lee, who was looking determined. He wanted to go through with it.

"I think that if Lee is okay with it, it should be done. His spirit is very strong and he would _never_ die from the surgery. His soul is firm in his desire to prove himself, and I think he should be given the chance," she told the woman.

The woman stood there with a quizzical expression. "Who are you girl?" she asked.

Kagome bowed, "I am Kagome Higurashi."

There were gasps from the three in front of her.

Gai was looking at her in awe, "As in, the Higurashi clan which is full of priests and priestesses?"

She nodded.

"And you're the heir of the clan?" the man asked.

She nodded once more.

The woman stepped forward, "What do you know of healing?"

Kagome blushed, "Well, I recently decided to learn because I wanted to try and help Lee. Lady Kaede says that I'm a prodigy."

"I may need you then. I'm Tsunade of the Sannin and Godaime Hokage," the blonde explained.

Kagome was shocked, she had been talking casually with the Hokage! Said Hokage who might need her?

"Whatever I can do, I'll try my best!" she bowed again.

Tsunade smiled and looked to Lee, "Well, your chances just went up Lee."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple years later, Rock Lee received his promotion for Jonin.

He was so excited that he ran all over the village screaming at the top of his lungs in happiness!

"I DID IT!" he yelled from the top of the Hokage monument.

"Did what?" a feminine voice called out.

He looked around to see Kagome smiling at him.

"Kagome Kagome Kagome! I finally did it! I'm a Jonin!" he said going over to his favorite person and pulling her into his arms. He started to spin around.

"I can see that you're happy about it!" she laughed at his exuberance.

He nodded, finally setting her down.

She pretended to look thoughtful and smiled, "I believe I owe you a gift."

His eyes went wide, "What is it Kagome?!"

"Hmmmmm. I wonder. Okay, close your eyes!" she ordered.

Lee did as instructed and became still.

Kagome leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

His face went red as his eyes popped open.

"Congratulations on all your hard work paying off Lee," she winked. "Care to go for some udon with me?"

She grasped his hand and pulled him along. His face was still red and he couldn't speak.

"Come on Lee!"

**A/N: Finished!**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	22. Shark Bait

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome struggled against her bonds. The rope was cutting into her flesh and she hissed at the burning sensation.

The stupid village of hers had decided, that they didn't want to risk anything, with the Akatsuki rising in power.

The leader had requested a miko, and Kagome's sister Kikyo(bitch), immediately volunteered her for the job.

Kagome was the village miko and was stronger than her sister. Kikyo wanted to be the miko, who had everyones trust. She also wanted protect the jewel that Kagome had been watching over for half of her life. If Kagome left, then the duties of guardian would fall to Kikyo's shoulders.

But the Shikon was sentient. The soul of the greatest miko of all time was sealed inside it. Midoriko wanted Kagome to remain the guardian and made it so that Kikyo couldn't go anywhere near the artifact.

This had angered the girl and Kagome was accused of bewitching the item. Because no one be she could touch it, all of a sudden she became corrupted. It was annoying how they could just turn on her like that!

They had agreed with the leader of the Akatsuki, to give him their best miko. So Kagome, was bound and tied to a pole to await the person who was picking her up. When she asked who she was to be expecting, all she was told, was that she was, "Shark bait."

What the hell did that mean?

She struggled even harder mentally cursing the bastards who did this to her.

"You know, when you keep wiggling around like that, your skirt rides up."

Kagome froze and looked up. A guy was standing a few feet away and she was shocked because she didn't sense him at all! _Now_ she could feel his chakra which was abnormally large.

He had on a black cloak that was covered in red clouds. There was a large sword on his back. What caught her attention the most, was his blue skin and sharp teeth!

"Uh…...hi."

He smirked, "What are you doing out here girlie?"

She frowned, looking at him more closely. He had weird markings under his eyes. They kind of looked like gills. Strange.

"My village tied me here. I'm 'shark bait', whatever that means," she mumbled in annoyance.

His eyes bulged, "You're the one I'm picking up?"

"You're from the Akatsuki?" she asked in shock.

He nodded. "If I cut you down, are you going to try and run?"

She snorted, "I'm a miko, not a ninja. My skills with a bow are great, but that's all I got going for me. And your sword if freaking me out. It's like it had its own aura and power."

The man smirked, "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. You?" He grabbed the rope and pulled. It gave like nothing and Kagome was impressed. He had some great physical strength.

"Kagome Higurashi."

He nodded and turned, "Let's go!"

She followed after him. Even if she had wanted to run, there was nowhere else for her to go. Her own village had abandoned her, so she had nothing else.

Throughout their journey, Kagome was surprised to find that even though he was criminal, Kisame had manners and certain levels of respect for some people. He didn't like killing children and hated the fact that he and his partner were assigned to kidnap and lend a hand in the killing of a twelve year old boy. Though, he admitted to going all out against a kid if he had to. Going so far as to chop their legs off to see his job done.

He liked to fight honorably. And was against sneak attacks. He said something about direct being the best way to go. He also said that he too good to resort to cheap tricks like that.

Something was on her mind, and she just had to ask.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but, how are you blue? Were you named Kisame because you were blue? Or are you actually a demon shark?" she asked on their third day of travel.

Kisame chuckled, "I was born this way. I'm not a demon, though I am often called The Tailed Beast Without a Tail, because of my abnormal chakra reserves. I can turn into a shark when I morph with Samehada though. If any of that helps your questions, than good."

Kagome nodded as she looked at him. He had very sharp teeth, like a shark. She ventured a guess that the markings under his eyes were actual gills and for some reason, she found it really attractive.

Kagome sighed. There was no one in her village that caught her eye, but this man who was so animalistic got her attention. If they were to start a romantic relationship, would it be considered beastiality?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Not like that! Swing it harder!"

Kagome groaned. Kisame was teaching her kenjutsu and he was a slavedriver!

Every time she cursed him out, he would laugh at her, point out a flaw in her stance and attack. He was an ass!

After her joining, she was placed with Kisame and Itachi, because she got along with them best. She and Kisame were even closer lately.

Kisame liked Kagome for many reasons, but the main one, was that she didn't judge him because of how he looked. Instead, she had admitted to finding his shark like appearance, sexy. Then she had kissed him and soon they were in a relationship.

He had decided to teach her how to use a sword, in case something were to ever happen to her bow. Just because they were together, didn't mean that he would go easy on her. She was always talking about how he was a great guy. And then they'd enter the training grounds and he became the 'biggest asshole in history of assholism'.

"Come one Shark Bait, lift your sword!" he yelled as he swung Samehada at her.

"Screw you!" she yelled back with the meanest glare she could muster.

He just laughed, "Later dear, we're training right now."

She flushed and forgot to block his attack. She was knocked to the side, and landed on her butt. She winced.

He tsked while shaking his head. "Not good Shark Bait."

She glared, "If this were archery, I'd be beating your sexy ass!"

He smirked, "Do you need a _special_ break?"

Her expression mirrored his own, "I _love_ those!"

"If you two are gonna fuck, then go and do it already! Some of us want to train too!" Hidan interrupted them.

Though he was uncouth, he had a good point.

Kisame and Kagome hurried from the grounds to go a take their _break_ in Kisame's room.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	23. Marionette Strip Tease

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"Get these off me now!"

Kankuro smirked as he shook his head.

With a twitch of his fingers, Kagome's hands moved to her shirt, where she shrugged out of it, wiggling around for his enjoyment. Her hands traveled to her bra. Unclasping it and throwing it across the room, she stood, waiting for him. Her creamy skin shining in the pale lighting of his room.

Kankuro was enjoying himself as he made her remove her skirt next. That left her in her standing there in her red thong and shinobi heels. It was a sexy sight!

Kagome blushed as her own hands massaged her body. He was making her touch herself, and he was watching! Her hand was moving down, down, there!

"NO!" she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Yes," he said happily.

"No!" she reiterated.

He shrugged, "You should've never made that bet. I won and you just have to deal with it. Besides, I _know_ that you like it."

"But I wanted you to do this, not me!" she whimpered.

He laughed, "I _am_ doing it. I'm just controlling your movements." He flicked his finger and she moaned at what he just made her do.

"See? Oh, the fun we're going to have."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**Who's next?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	24. Not Right Now

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"Not right now Kagome."

Said Miko frowned. That was always the answer. 'not right now' and 'maybe later', were beginning to get on her nerves! She wanted his attention. She wanted to touch him! Wanted him to touch her! But _nooooooooo_. He was sitting there! Reading porn when his beautiful girlfriend was rubbing against him, begging for his attention.

"What's so great about porn anyway?!" she demanded.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look up. Bastard.

Kagome looked over the top of his book, and read the first few sentences. The upside down words made her blush slightly. So _that _was what had his attention! She could work with that!

Kagome moved away from him. He didn't pay attention as she sat behind him on their large bed.

Kagome placed a hand on his back. He didn't move an inch.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and summoned her chakra to her fingertips.

Kakashi's body shivered slightly, but he remained silent.

Kagome steeled herself for what was to come. Seducing Hatake Kakashi was a difficult task. But it had to be done.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Kakashi had been paying attention to her the whole time. He only ignored her because he liked how she reacted to it. She had been bugging him for the past hour to show her why he was so sought after amongst the female population and he had taken to 'reading' instead of fulfilling her request.

When she moved behind him, he fought off the nervous feeling that filled him then. What was she going to do?

Her small hands found their way to his shoulders and a warm feeling filled him then. He accidentally shivered, but was able to stave off the moan that would've soon followed. She was doing something different. No one had ever tried to seduce him with their chakra before.

Her fingers trailed down his spine in a soft caress. The chakra pushing into his body, making him warm and tingly. Her warmth increased at his lower back, where the chakra spread out, curling around his waist and traveling downward.

He fought back the shivers that nearly gave him away. Her chakra had surrounded his lower body and was moving slowly, achingly slowly across him.

He could feel himself harden. Was it possible to be brought to an orgasm from just chakra? He didn't know, but he had a feeling that he was about to find out.

The pressure built and the warmth increased. Kakashi inhaled slowly and tried to keep calm. She was a creative little thing, that was for sure.

He panted silently as the chakra squeezed him! She actually got it to do that!

Then all of a sudden, the chakra disappeared. He nearly whined in sadness. He didn't want it to end! No until she had finished!

Kakashi turned to see Kagome over by the bedroom door. She gave him a grin. "Kakashi, that character in your book is pretty cool. She can move like that because she has more joints than the average person. Did you know that?"

He nodded. He always found the weird positions that Jiraiya described, a turn on. And the character in his newest book was _triple_ jointed and could do some _interesting_ positions.

Kagome smiled, "You know Kakashi, I'm _quadruple_ jointed."

She winked and left the room.

Kakashi's advanced mind put it all together immediately.

"Kagome wait!"

"Not right now Kakashi!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! Sorry, I couldn't think of anything and then this came to mind! :D**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	25. Knowing Pain

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"You have nothing left."

She cried as the deep, voice chilled her, yet warmed her at the same time. It was everywhere. Even though the owner of the voice was right in front of her.

"You have no one else."

He was right. She was alone. Her village was gone. She had been an orphan. The scourge of that village. Because she didn't do as the Headman wished and was labeled a whore, even though she wasn't, and was treated horribly. The few friends she had, had turned on her. She had nothing. Her miko status, revoked, due to the Headman's anger at her not accepting his propositions.

Then, the man in the black cloak came, and told her that her village was useless. That they needed to know what true pain was like. He told her what he was going to do, and then did it.

She watched as he obliterated the village in one attack, leaving nothing behind. She truly had nothing now.

"You already know pain. You have been unjustly treated. A miko. A holy being, treated as if you were trash."

Kagome looked at the orange haired man, "Who are you?"

His strange purple eyes seemed to shake her to her core. "I am your god. You are my miko. Come. We shall make the world see pain together."

Kagome looked at his hand. The hand he had offered. She took it, and stood with his help.

"I'm Kagome."

The man smiled slightly, "Maybe, you can help me deal with my pain, as we teach the world what it's like to suffer, little bird."

He began leading her away from the destruction. She followed blindly. "Who are you?" she asked once more.

"I," his hand tightened around hers, "am Pein."

**A/N: Sorry people! I had to force this one out. I had no inspiration for a while and I've been fixed on updating my new story, The Cicatrices Beneath the Veil. Check it out.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	26. Tongue Skills

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**I have no beta.**

**Check out my other Naruto stories! They're doing well! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome watched as the senbon twisted in every possible direction. The fact that the mouth that was currently 'playing' with the sharp object, wasn't injured in any way, was a testament to the skill of the shinobi who possessed such a mouth. Such a _dangerously_ skilled mouth.

Said mouth pulled into the naughtiest of smirks when the eyes of the owner of the mouth noticed where her attention was drawn. Then the senbon moved, and the tongue of such a wonderful mouth wrapped around the small weapon. Curling around it in a way that was sinful, possibly illegal and should've been an impossible feat for a tongue to accomplish.

Kagome found herself wondering what else that tongue could do. With such artistic skill when it 'played' with the weapon. What could it do with 'other' things?

"You know Kagome, I can always introduce my tongue to you in a more pleasant fashion," said Genma Shiranui with a devilish smirk and a dark glint in his eyes.

Kagome at the innuendo and fell unconscious, letting the senbon wielder catch her limp form.

He gave a laugh, "Well, your house is on the other side of the village and mine is closer. So, I'll just take you there. Then maybe I can show you my skills."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**It popped into my head, so I did it!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	27. Oral Fixation

**A/N:Hello people! I came up with this in five minutes.**

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"Lick it."

"I don't want to!"

"You and I both know you want to. You can't help it. When your eyes see it, your mind tells you that you want it. Just give in."

"NO! I have better self control than that!"

Sasuke leaned into the door of his brothers room. Itachi and Kagome had been in there for over an hour and neither had come out. Not even once! So, he had gone to ask if they were okay, and this was what he had heard. The blush wouldn't leave his face. They were doing '_things_', and Itachi wanted sweet Kagome to do _that_!

"Dammit Itachi, I don't want to lick it! A little twig like that, is going nowhere near my mouth!"

Sasuke gaped. She had just insulted Itachi's manhood! She had called it a twig! Itachi was either going to kill her or make her do '_it_'.

"Even though there's chocolate on it?"

Sasuke's face flamed. He was certain he looked like his favorite food. A tomato. He would've never thought that Itachi would go so far, just for Kagome to do '_that_' willingly!

"Just a taste koi?" Itachi asked, his soft baritone coming from behind the door.

There was a sigh. "Fine. I'll try it, but only once," Kagome answered.

"Yes, just like that," Itachi purred.

"Mmm!"

Sasuke was ready to faint. The Kami were punishing him for being a voyeur. He deserved it, spying on his brother and his fiance.

"So?"

Kagome made a humming noise, "It was good. I'll admit, chocolate pocky is better than strawberry pocky."

Sasuke blanched. They were talking about pocky the whole time? He had just assumed it was dirty! He was a pervert!

Sasuke collapsed, face red from his thoughts.

Inside the room, Kagome and Itachi were trying to hide their laughter.

"And now that the peeping tom has been taken care of, shall we continue Koi?" Itachi asked, caressing Kagome's face as she looked up at him.

"Oh why yes, Uchiha-sama," she whispered, trailing her tongue back down his chest.

Itachi smirked, if only Sasuke knew what really happened. But, it was payback for spying, and Itachi didn't feel so bad about his little brother lying unconscious outside his door. Not at all. He was too busy marveling at how skilled Kagome's tongue was.

"Do that again."

**A/N:Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it! I laughed so hard!**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	28. Mine

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

The cluster of men gasped as Kagome twisted herself into another impossible position. How could she manipulate her body in such a way? How could she lift her foot over her head and let it dangle over her other shoulder? How could she accomplish such a feat, while remaining perfectly upright, her balance completely unaffected!

Kakashi and Jiraiya were envisioning all the Icha Icha moves she could possibly pull off. Lee and Gai wished they had such high 'flames of youth'. Kiba was adjusting his pants for the thousandth time, trying to hold back his instincts. Choji and Shikamaru wanted to play Shogi on her stretched stomach. Genma was jealous and wished that his current girlfriend was that limber. Neji's cheeks were flushed as he tried not to gawk at the arousing scene before him. Shino was merely interested and Naruto was cheering Kagome on.

Sasuke stood not too far off. A smug grin stretched across his face. He radiated arrogance to the highest degree, and for once, he had every right to.

The little gold band on the fourth finger of his left hand, sparkled in the sunlight. A replica of the band, adorned Kagome own finger. It spoke one word. 'Mine'.

Sasuke Uchiha was a lucky son of a bitch!

**A/N: Another one bites the dust.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	29. Rhyme Time

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**I have no beta!**

**ENJOY!**

"Yo! Listen to my rap, it ain't no crap! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Seriously, it was a simple escort mission, but why did the Raikage give her _him_?

"YO! I'm Bee, can't you see, that out of all the Jinchuuriki, the best is me?! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

She slapped her palm to her face. Why did she have to be the representative for Konoha? So many other people would've done so much better!

"Yo! I need to remember that, so I can tell the kitty cat. She'll think it's so fly, she'll touch the sky! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

Kagome was trying to hold in her annoyance. Hearing someone who couldn't rap, rap badly _all the time_, was beginning to get on her nerves.

She paused and turned to him. "Hey, I can't rap, but I can come up with poetry pretty fast. Can I try it?"

Kirabi grinned and nodded eagerly.

Kagome cleared her throat.

"I don't wish to be rude,

but I'm gonna tell you anyway dude,

Your rapping is bad,

Dont' get angry, don't get mad,

I'm not trying to be a jerk,

But this situation won't work,

So can we finish this journey in silence?

Before I have to resort to unnecessary violence?"

She said it with a sugary grin, hoping he'd get it.

Kirabi didn't. He stepped forced and swung Kagome into the air, spinning them in circles.

"Yo! You're perfect! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

Kagome sighed. He got excited much too quickly.

They stared at each other for a moment, before she sighed again. "Can you down please? Heights don't do it for me."

Kirabi grinned and swung her over his shoulder, "Let's go! YO! Bakayaro! Konoyaro!"

Kagome sent a prayer to the Kami. Would they hear it?

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
